1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for determining whether another vehicle may cut in front of a subject vehicle and, more particularly, to a system and method for determining whether another vehicle may cut in front of a subject vehicle, where the system and method use sensors and/or cameras for detecting the other vehicle and takes certain preventive steps if the other vehicle is likely to cut-in.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Collision avoidance systems and/or adaptive cruise control systems are known in the art that provide automatic vehicle control, such as braking, if a potential or imminent collision with another vehicle or object is detected. For example, adaptive cruise control systems are known that employ a forward looking sensor, such as a radar or lidar sensor, that provides automatic speed control and/or braking if the vehicle is approaching another vehicle. Also, collision avoidance systems are known that employ sensors for determining if a collision with an object may be imminent that may provide vehicle braking even if the vehicle operator is controlling the vehicle.
These types of systems typically employ long-range sensors that have a narrow field-of-view in the near-field of the vehicle. Particularly, these sensor signals emanate from a point source on the vehicle and extend in the forward direction of the vehicle, typically to about 150 meters. Thus, these types of systems may suffer a potential disadvantage in that they are unable to quickly and accurately detect a vehicle that may cut in front of the subject vehicle because of the sensors limited near field-of-view.
It would be desirable to be able to early and accurately identify a potential lead vehicle cut-in situation to improve the performance of collision avoidance and adaptive cruise control systems. Early detection of vehicle cut-in may enhance vehicle safety by providing additional and more accurate information to threat assessment algorithms. Further, driver comfort may be improved because large changes in vehicle speed can be reduced as a result of early detection of potential problems, and thus, the driver will be provided with a smoother overall driving experience.